swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi Consular
Visionary, Ambassador, Seeker of Jedi Wisdom For more than 20,000 years, the Jedi Order has worked to promote peace and balance in the Galactic Republic, but each new day brings with it a new threat, promising to rip the Jedi and the entire galaxy apart. If the Republic is to survive, it needs leaders and visionaries; it needs the Jedi Consular. Jedi Consulars channel the power of the Force for strength in combat and wisdom in diplomacy. Years of arduous training and meditation have sharpened Consulars’ minds to cut to the truth as cleanly as their Lightsabers cut through their foes. Whether unlocking long forgotten mysteries of the Jedi, raising armies to fight for the Republic or engaging in mortal combat with Dark Lords of the Sith, the Consulars’ deep attunement to the Force gives them all the power they need to rise to the occasion with poise and balance. Intimate attunement with the deepest Force mysteries gives Jedi Consulars the insight and empathy to deftly handle charged conflicts that confound even the most cunning Senators and governors—but Consulars know when it’s time to talk and when it’s time to fight. When negotiations turn aggressive, Consulars demonstrate their gifts of foresight—anticipating and deflecting enemy attacks with fluid strikes from their dual-bladed Lightsaber. Facing the Darkness Within Jedi Consulars always seek to grow their knowledge of the galaxy, in understanding of themselves, and in comprehension of the Force that binds it all together. The commitment to this pursuit gives Consulars an unrivaled capacity for clarity in situations otherwise shrouded in darkness. However, this same dedication can also prove to be extremely perilous—inviting Consulars to explore paths that are better left untraveled. Some of the Jedi Order’s greatest minds have been seduced to the dark side through purely academic inquiries. The Consular knows the pain of this temptation as a battle-hardened warrior knows the throbbing of an old wound. Before they can dispel the darkness in the galaxy, Jedi Consulars know they must first come to terms with the darkness within. There’s no avoiding the temptation to take shortcuts or even to use their knowledge for personal power; Consulars must constantly check their own motives. When tempted to step onto the path leading to darkness, Consulars must remember the tormented fate of the Jedi who have passed that way before. This is the only way they can unite the Jedi Order and the Republic and rally the troops to rescue the galaxy from the menacing darkness. Base Skills and Trainable Abilities These are the base Jedi Consular abilities and are shared by all consulars regardless of which advanced class they choose.Consulars channel the power of the Force for both strength and wisdom. Starting Passive Abilities Trainable Passive Abilities Starting Active Abilities Trainable Active Abilities: Shadow and Sage Trainable Active Abilities: Sage Only Trainable Active Abilities: Shadow Only Companions Qyzen Fess *Species: male Trandoshan *Planet: Typhon *Role: Melee Tank *Armor: Heavy *Weapon: Electrostaff or Vibrosword *Abilities: Toggleable taunt-mode “Lightning Whip“, “Charge“: Ignites his jet pack and flies fist first to target *Crew Skills: +5 BioChem, +15 Archaeology Zenith *Species: male Twilek *Planet: Balmorra *Role: Ranged DPS *Armor: Medium *Weapon: Sniper Rifle *Kit: AoE Damage Lt. Iresso *Species: male Human *Planet: Hoth *Role: Ranged tank *Weapon: Blaster rifle *Abilities: Taunt Theran Cedrex *Species: male Human *Planet: Nar Shaddaa *Role: Ranged Healer/Techie *Armor: Medium *Weapon: Pistol *Crew Skills: +10 Cybertech, +10 Slicing Nadia Grell *Species: female Mirialan *Role: Melee DPS *Armor: Light *Weapon: Double blade saber *Crew Skills: +10 synthweave crafting +2 diplomacy crit C2-N2 *Species: Droid *Comes with your starship *He can only be used for crafting and missions, not for combat Corellian Defender Developed at the height of the Great War, the Defender was custom-built for the Jedi Order. The Jedi Council commissioned the starship after determining that Republic military vessels were not well-suited to the Jedi’s more specialized missions. The Defender’s exterior design is based on the consumer model corvette, but it has been outfitted with countless customized upgrades. The starship includes two levels. The formal upper level features diplomatic meeting rooms and an elegant conference room at the ship’s center. The conference room contains a unique Holocom system for secure communications with the Jedi Council. The Defender’s lower level includes a cargo hold, a medical bay, thumb|250px|rightand a small private space in which the Jedi can retreat for meditation. Despite the Jedi Order’s commitment to peace, the ship is battle-ready. If circumstances warrant, the Defender is engineered with high-powered shields and twin turbo lasers to engage the enemy. References http://www.swtor.com/info/holonet/classes/jedi-consular http://jediconsularguide.com/52/jedi-consular-companions/ http://torguild.net/calculator/jedi-consular/sage/ S1euth's Healing Sage Seer